Just an Assignment
by Blue Morning Blossom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get an interesting assignment, will they be able to complete it well or will their arguing cause them to fail? Bad at summaries... Sorry. pretty mild but rated for possible later chapters


Just an Assignment

BlueMorningBlossom: Hey guys! It's me again! I've been in a writing mood this weekend and just thought, why not? So here's the first chapter to hopefully an interesting story. This also contains yaoi which is boy x boy so if you don't like it please don't read it. I own nothing just the plot. I know it's not that god but I'm still starting off so I hope to be a better writer in the future just bear with me.

Summary: Sasuke get an interesting assignment, will they be able to complete it well or will their arguments cause them to fail?

"Good morning class," Iruka greeted as he walked in.

"Good morning Sensei," the class greeted together as everyone moved to sit down.

"Okay sense you all already mastered kunai throwing, evading, and mission tactics we will be moving on to something a little closer to home. This term we will be learning home economics. For your semester project you will need to work in partners, now don't start looking around because I already chose them," Iruka informed which earned him a loud groan from the class. He chose to ignore them and began reading from his chart. "Shino and Ino," Ino nodded and awkwardly went over to Shino. "Sakura and Lee," Lee gave a loud cheer and happily ran over to Sakura who just sighed. "Tenten with Kankuro," both nodded, happy to be with another weapons master. "Hinata and Kida," Kibba nodded happily with a big smile on his face as Hinata blushed when he sat next to her. "Temari and Shikamaru," both were happy to be with another scholar thinking it would be an easy assignment. "And because there are more males than females because the Suna students came to take this course with us Choji and Sai," Sai went over to Choji who was happily munching away at his potato chips. "Neji and Gaara," both boys nodded awkwardly neither knowing how to act around the other. "And finally Sasuke with Naruto," Iruka finished awkwardly.

"What?!" Naruto (and half the girls) yelled. Sasuke on the other hand didn't react for two reasons, one he had a very small infatuation with Naruto. Not exactly a crush yet, or so he told himself, but there was definitely something there. And two, the more important one, he was an Uchiha. His pride wouldn't let him be so loud and annoying unlike his partner.

"Relax Naruto it's not like I'm making you guys go out or get married or anything like that," Iruka reasoned, "Anyway moving on, Now that you have your partners I will tell you that this assignment will be a lot easier if you are in the same house but that is entirely up to you. Now, each of you will be assigned a child from the orphanage, they have agreed to help us because they are still not done with reconstruction from the previous attack on the village and they don't have enough room at the moment to care for all of them. You will act as parents to the child to see how hard it is to be a ninja parent. Every week on Monday you will bring the child in and he or she will give me a report on your behavior. If the child is not being taken care of properly you will receive an automatic failure. Before you start relaxing this will be a real life situation so you will still be assigned missions and have your regular school work. But to make it just a bit easier instead of being assigned babies you will have little 10 year olds. Without further ado let me introduce you to your kids," Iruka finished his explanation as a group of kids walked into the room. Each with a small suitcase rolling behind them.

"Amy, you will be with Shino and Ino," Iruka told a little girl with brown hair and green eyes as he pointed to the pair so that she could walk up to them. Her hair was shoulder length and she had bangs that hung just above her sparkling eyes.

"Josh, you have Sakura and Lee" Iruka gestured to the pair he was talking about and the boy with short gold hair and matching eyes ran over and hopped onto the table in front of them.

"What a youthful child! He is so energetic and full of youth! I shall raise him well!" Lee shouted excitedly as he picked the blond boy up and spun him. Josh giggled the whole time as Sakura just smiled at them.

"Cory, you will be with Tenten and Kankuro," Iruka continued ignoring Lee's booming voice. The boy with short brown hair and almond eyes nodded and smiled as he walked over to the pair that Iruka pointed to.

"Sierra, you will be with Hinata and Kiba," as Iruka pointed to the pair Akamaru popped out of Kiba's hood and ran to the royal blue haired girl with brown eyes hiding behind Iruka. Akamaru happily pawed at her leg as she giggled and started to play with him on the ground as Hinata and Kiba just smiled. She was going to fit right in with them.

"Samantha, you have Temari and Shikamaru," Iruka told a little girl with blond hair and black eyes. She had a couple bandages on her arms and legs. The girl yawned and nodded before she slowly made her way over to the two.

"Alfred, you have Choji and Sai," a little boy with short brown hair walked up to the pair Iruka had pointed to and smiled, happily taking the food Choji had offered him.

"Mary, you will be with Neji and Gaara," A little girl with long brown hair and red eyes smiled mischievously and ran up to them as soon as Iruka had pointed them out.

"And lastly, Emma, you have Naruto and Sasuke," Iruka finished as he pointed to the pair. A girl with raven hair that reached her mid back and baby blue eyes ran up to the pair and climbed onto the table in front of them much like josh just not as quickly

"Now that you all have your family's class is dismissed. If you have any questions ask your parents or other adults around the village before you come to me." And with that Iruka left the class in a puff of smoke leaving his students to make plans on how to go about their new assignment.

"Okay so which one of you will be my Dad and which one will be my mama? Or I guess its Papa?" Emma looked up and asked her temporary 'parents'

"I am NOT a girl!" Sasuke stated. His Uchiha pride would not allow him to say he would want to be called Dad.

"Okay, okay. So you will be my Daddy and he will be your wife and my papa!" Emma squealed as she hugged Naruto's leg. "Though in my opinion you're too good for him… he's such a prick…" she said to Naruto. Both boys blushed at first which quickly turned to anger for Sasuke and amusement for Naruto.

"I like this girl already," Naruto chuckled as he petted Emma's head.

"Well then you will have no problem taking care of her now won't you?" Sasuke snapped ready to leave the room as well as Naruto and the little girl. As he was about to open the door he heard a sniffle. Emma looked at him with watery eyes.

"Y-your l-leaving?" she whispered and before he could reply she began crying and Sasuke could feel panic start seeping into him. He had dealt with fangirls, a lunatic of an older brother, hatred, defeat, kunais piercing him, and had come close to death countless times but not once had he had to deal with a crying child.

"Naruto! Do something!" Sasuke demanded, a little bit of fear seeping into his voice.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down teme, we don't need two crying kids!" Naruto stated as he picked up the crying 10-year old. "Shhh, there there little one, he didn't mean it. He's be happy to take care of you with me." Sasuke was too busy staring at how naturally Naruto handled the little girl that he didn't even register the words that were being spoken. He was more focused on the soft voice the blond was using. "In fact we are actually staying at his house, so don't cry anymore," now that caught his attention.

"Wait what? No we are not. I mean you are not." Sasuke argued not wanting to let the other know he'd actually be happy to be under the same roof.

"C'mon teme, you heard Iruka, this will be easier if we live together and my apartment is too small for all 3 of us," Naruto argued back.

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed as he agreed to the arrangement.

"Besides it'll be fun!" Naruto cheered as he held the girl tighter then walked out behind Sasuke.

"Somehow I doubt it," Sasuke muttered but the other two ignored him too preoccupied on what they should have for dinner. This was going to be a tiring and interesting assignment.


End file.
